Malfoy's feelings revealed
by QueenYamcha
Summary: Malfoy gets a Thought Potion...Harry discoveres his true feelings about him...
1. Potion's lesson

**Chapter 1 - Potions Lesson**  
  
Harry walked through the corridors. It was sweltering hot and he dragged his shoulder bag behind him. He was far too exhausted to carry it. He, Hermione and Ron were making their way to the dungeons, to double potions.   
Nobody talked.   
It was too hot for any action. The only thing to look forward to would be that the dungeons would be cooler, as Snape didn't even light many torches- only enough to see - but that was all to look forward to. Harry knew that Snape loathed him. He had been particularly evil, these last weeks. Maybe he couldn't stand the heat, no wonder with all those thick black robes.  
  
'I swear he even wears black underpants' Harry sighed wearily, mopping sweat from his brow.  
  
'Why don't you check it?' Ron joked, making a weak attempt at a joke to lighten the mood.  
  
Harry stopped walking, his emerald eyes gone icy, he gave a look at Ron with an expression that said: I'd rather jump in a pool of Slime drooling piranha's!  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
The lesson dragged on. Hermione and Ron were soon sent out of the lesson for 'talking too loudly'. Already half the Gryffindors had been sent away because of Snape's vindictive mood.   
  
Snape's evil smile struck wherever he went. Harry was for the first time lucky as he sat next to Malfoy, because the platinum-blonde couldn't miss his slave, cutting up the Gronk Roots.

"I want you all to test your potions on your partners, if they are correct it should work, and if they aren't then it is likely they would be poisoned!" Snape announced lazily at the end of the lesson.

This would be fun. It was Malfoy's turn first, an extremely rare and memorable occasion for the raven-head. The snobby Slytherin drank the potion with much scowling and detest was written across his pale features. The effect was instant almost instant! Malfoy stared misty-eyed into the wall, with a dreamy expression on his face.   
  
'Malfoy...?'  
  
He didn't answer. What was this potion good for anyway? Harry peered at the text book and looked at the effects of the potion, he gaped when he saw the answer

"Thought Potions: _ It will show what the other person is thinking, in order for it to work, both people must drink it._"  
  
_'Right' _Malfoy apparently, wasn't thinking much, well not clearly at least.  
  
Harry coughed to try to get his attention. Malfoy turned his fair face towards Harry, blinking still in his stupor.  
  
'Okay, Malfoy, what is 67 multiplied by 23?' Harry snickered, this was going to be fun!  
  
_'Who said that?'_  
  
Malfoy had a dreamy expression on splashed across his usually cold face.  
  
_'Whose voice is that? Is it...Potter?'_  
  
The word "Potter" came out as if it was the most beautiful and magnificent word in the world.  
  
_'Why, it is, why does he stop talking, I love his voice, I love HIM! don't stop...'_  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. With a -clunk- it dropped to the ground. He goggled up at Malfoy. He was joking, he had to! MALFOY...IN _LOVE _  
WITH..._HIM_?

_'Oh my god!'_ Harry thought in almost a panic.  
  
Snape strode by with almost a small smile, he snapped his wand at Draco's cobalt eyes and in an instant snapped back to reality- then turned again, and looked at Harry.  
  
'What's the matter, Potter? Admiring my looks?' he snapped coldly, that familiar smirk appearing on his face.  
  
Harry closed his mouth quickly, then managed to croak out, 'You...you said...YECH!'  
  
Malfoy shifted his pale frame uneasily. 'What did I say?'  
  
'You...ME!!!' Harry gulped out, his mouth still trying hard to shut, his fingers rushing to his raven hair.  
  
Draco blushed furiously, then quickly recomposed himself, 'I...Come on...I was just joking, you couldn't believe that...right?'  
  
The bell rang and Malfoy grabbed his things, without waiting for Crabbe or Goyle and ran away. Leaving Harry immobilized, next to their, still smoking cauldron.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Harry placed himself next to Hermione and Ron at dinner, who were heatedly telling what they have to do for detention.  
  
'We have to re-pot Snape's WHOLE eyeball collection! How could he! The greasy moron!' Ron cursed, stabbing the knife at his food, perhaps with a little bit more force than necessary.  
  
Ron gawked at Harry, who was staring in front of him, with a spoon of soup halfway to his mouth.  
  
'Hello! Anybody in there?' the boy with the red flames of hair moved his hand in front of Harry trying to snap him out of his reverie.  
  
'Sup? Sorry, got distracted,' Harry apologised, a blush teasing upon to his cheeks.  
  
'By what? Oh, you mean that gorgeous blond girl from Ravenclaw.. yeah, she's hot!' Ron grinned, giving her an appreciative glance.  
  
Hermione shot a look at the girl, her nostrils flaring, 'You call that hot? Ron, my grandmother is hotter!'  
  
They laughed. Harry was again in deep thoughts. Now getting irritable, Ron seized Harry by the shoulders and shook him thoroughly.  
  
'Wha'..stop it!' Harry told him, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
'Tell us what's on your mind, come on, spill it out!' Ron asked him, pressing into the subject.  
  
Without thinking Harry said, 'Malfoy loves me.'  
  
'WHAT?!' Hermione and Ron yelled in unison, and spraying pumpkin juice and jelly pudding everywhere, many disgruntled looks passed their way but they chose to ignore them and tried to rake out some more information from the boy-who-lived.  
  
'He told me so, when he drunk the potion, in Snape's lesson, while you two were out,' Harry explained with very little enthusiasm.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew so big Harry was afraid they would roll out, and Ron's jaw dropped straight in his jelly pudding.  
  
'He can't be serious,' Ron reassured him.  
  
'He's joking, Harry,' Hermione agreed.  
  
'HOLY CRAP!'   
  
They couldn't believe it and _wouldn't_ believe it.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
So waddya think? pretty disturbing, huh? Please review what you think about it, next chapter's coming up!!! Plz. REVIEW!!!  
  
c ya  
  
ilovebananas

Beta-reader- morninglight__@hotmail.com - _Mornings Light_


	2. Potter's secret admirer

Chapter 2 - Potter's Secret Admirer  
  
During the next two weeks Harry avoided the Slytherin Ice King, Malfoy, afraid that he would say something about him again. Harry couldn't notice that Draco kept gawking at him during meals and every other opportunity.  
  
Ron kept sniggering when he saw Malfoy and sometimes he erupted into a series of laughs that didn't end for over 10 minutes. Harry found it rather irritable.  
  
'Can't you stop for once? Do you think I like this?' Harry sighed, wincing as he caught Draco's glance.  
  
'Hee hee...no, but it's HILARIOUS!!!! hahahahaha...' Ron grinned, then broke into uncontrollable laughter once more.  
  
Harry's shoulder's dropped and dragged his bag along in an agonized way.  
  
One day, at Care of Magical Creatures, Harry looked up and saw that Malfoy was again staring at him, his cobalt eyes in that pining way.  
  
This was it.  
  
He walked to Malfoy, who was still in sort of a trance.  
  
'Malfoy!' Harry shouted at the blonde to get his attention- of course he had it.  
  
Looking up quickly Malfoy saw him and reddened, his pale face not suiting this shade very well.  
  
'Hello Harry,...I mean - what do you want, Potter?' Malfoy spat, putting his usual ghost of a smirk upon his face but failing.  
  
'Why are you staring at me, all the time? It's really annoying, Ferret!' Harry informed him harshly and in rather a blunt fashion.  
  
Malfoy looked down, as if caught in the act, 'S-sorry Potter it's just...well...'  
  
He looked around. Several Slytherins were nearby, so he didn't dare tell him yet.  
  
'See me tonight, in the Trophy Room,' he whispered in a casual offhand manner, then sauntered towards his friends- but still in view of Potter.  
  
'Err...okay,' Harry mused, then turned to walked back to Ron and Hermione, who were feeding a creature that looked like a shrunken wolf with extra large eyes.  
  
'What did Malfoy want, Harry?' Ron questioned him, looking at the mini-wolf going all doughy-eyed.  
  
'He wants to tell me something, this evening. I'm meeting him in the Trophy Room.' Harry sighed.  
  
Why? Malfoy had been his biggest enemy for all these years, and had showed him he didn't want anything but to make his life miserable. This was wrong and with that thought he walked away from Ron and Hermione. He needed space to think, which was quite hard to accomplish as Ron was in another fit of laughter. -*-*-*- That evening in the trophy room, Harry opened the door soundlessly, not wanting to wake any of the teachers, or Filch- the ill-tempered caretaker. Malfoy was already there, looking slightly jittery. He looked up and strode towards Harry, not managing his usual swagger.  
  
'Hi ya Potter' He nearly smiled, but it dropped because of his nervousness.  
  
With a disgusted face Harry sat down in one of the big, leather chairs, in a corner- far away from Malfoy.  
  
'Nice weather today, Potter, it's really hot...yes really hot for this time of the year...yep, don't you think, Harry?-I can call you Harry, can't I?' he squeaked, his usual smooth and silky manner dropped.  
  
'What do you want, Draco?' Harry snarled, his emerald eyes narrowed.  
  
'Erm, well, I-I wasn't lying when I said I...liked you. I mean... you're nice and all...' Draco managed to croak out, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
'I can't believe it! My whole time here at Hogwarts you have treated me like scum and now you keep staring at me and you LIKE me?' Harry questioned, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
'Yeah...oh...I'm sorry, Harry!' Malfoy was nearly crying. 'Please hear me out! My father always told me to hate you, and so I did, but.. I love you, Harry! I don't know why! You're so handsome and brave, you conquered you- know-who so many times, and I can't stop thinking about you...'  
  
It went quiet. Harry was breathing very deeply to calm himself and to stay cool and collected.  
  
'Stay calm' he told himself this is just one of his jokes, or he did truth or dare with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'But Potter," Malfoy whimpered, 'I know you didn't expect this, but please think it over...I will always love you and I will do everything for you!'  
  
'That's IT!' Harry shot up from his chair 'This isn't true, stop it! You're joking, it's a JOKE!' and with that he rushed out into the dark corridor, leaving Malfoy behind, looking miserable.  
  
But Harry was already gone, and rushing to the Gryffindor common room, and straight to bed. He didn't want any questions from Hermione or Ron.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m.  
  
Leaning back against his pillow, he sighed, and tried to sleep some more. He was nearly sleeping again when he heard a loud- 'SCREECH!'- just behind him.  
  
He shot up from his bed.  
  
A big eagle-like owl sat on the window sill, pruning it's feathers, reminding Harry much of Malfoy- then it his him, it was Malfoy's owl. A bit of hope filled Harry's heart. What if he wrote that it was a fake? That it was a dare with one of his Slytherin buddies! Harry took the letter off the leg of the eagle-owl, who took off with large sweeping of his wings.  
  
'Sup, Harry?' Harry Jumped round. Ron lay in his bed, looking up at him with his flaming red hair standing upright and his eyes slightly unfocused. 'What's that, an owl?'  
  
'Eh...Yes, it... was from the Daily Prophet, I want to know what happens outside Hogwarts,' Harry quickly lied, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
'Yeah,' Ron yawned and lay down again, 'Whatever...'  
  
Trying to be as quiet as possible, Harry climbed up his four-poster again and ripped open the envelope, and took out a pink letter. Harry's heart sank. A powerful scent came towards him. It smelled like roses and daisies mixed with chocolate. Holding the letter as far as he could, so the wafts couldn't reach him; Harry read the letter, written in curly letters. He recognized Malfoy's handwriting.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
If I look at you  
  
I see your bright green eyes, so clear  
  
and I sink in them deep  
  
I lose all my fear  
  
It seems eternity  
  
The times our eyes meet  
  
The love jumps up at me  
  
And I would do everything for you  
  
I love you  
  
And I always will  
  
You are my hero, savior and friend  
  
From now, till the end  
  
So ask me and I'll do  
  
So tell me and I'll go  
  
Please forgive me if I do  
  
But I really love you so!  
  
Love,  
  
Malfoy" ***  
  
Beta-reader- morninglight__@hotmail.com - Mornings Light 


	3. Shock, laughter and confusion

Chapter 3  
  
Harry screamed, so loud everyone woke up.  
  
'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'  
  
'Harry, what is it?' Ron, Seamus, Neville and the others all sat bolt upright,  
  
looking at Harry.  
  
From outside the door came questioning voices what was going on.  
  
Ron stood up, and looked at Harry, who sat on his bed, with the letter in his  
  
hand, in shock. Carefully, Ron took the letter and read it quickly. He snorted. Spit  
  
flew all around the room. Ron laughed so hard he rolled on to the ground back  
  
and forth, still clutching the letter.  
  
Seamus and Neville looked at each other  
  
'Should we go and get Madam Pomfrey, you think?' asked Neville in a scared  
  
voice.  
  
'I dunno'  
  
'Ron... are you all right?'  
  
Ron stopped rolling and looked up, his eyes filled witht tears  
  
'hee hee hee... yes, sorry... mhwaaaaaa!!!'  
  
He started laughing again, but stood up and walked to the door, opened it and  
  
yelled outside 'It's OK, Harry just got a love letter, go back to sleep!'  
  
Chuckling, he walked to Harry, and shook him thoroughly.  
  
'It's OK, Harry, the world doesn't end'  
  
'Noooooooo..."  
  
'Let's go down and eat something, coming, Harry?'  
  
"No, I think I will just stay here and die'  
  
-+-+-+-+- Sorry everyone, this was quite a short chapter, please forgive me. By the way, thanks a lot for all the reviews, I really appreciate them, THANKS EVERYONE! And oh, 'dragonguy' and 'Eat Me': Whatever you say, guys, look. I'm really trying my best writing a good story, and it's not that I can't handle criticism but just FUCK OFF IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, SUCKERS! I don't need your constant drawling in my review box, and again: I'm really trying my best to write a nice story, so piss off. Sorry other guys, I just wanted to say that to those suckers. Thanks again for your reviews, I love you all and I'll continue writing as soon as possible. (I think I'll go on holiday, too, to Germany, sorry) Well, c ya!  
  
ilovebananas 


End file.
